


chocolate addiction

by mikhail (cas_septimus)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coping mechanism, M/M, Married Couple, kind of
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 10:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12274296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cas_septimus/pseuds/mikhail
Summary: Dean benci hari valentine. Terima kasih pada Michael dan obsesinya pada coklat.{Untuk Festival Fandom Barat}





	chocolate addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Supernatural milik Eric Kripke dan CW Network
> 
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini

Bagi Dean, hari Valentine tidak ada bedanya dengan hari biasa, tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali; malah dia muak dengan perayaan tahunan di tanggal 14 Februari itu. Alasannya bukan karena dia jomblo –maaf saja, dia sudah menikah dengan direktur ganteng yang masuk jajaran _sexiest men alive_ -  tapi karena cokelat.

Iya, cokelat. Makanan manis dari biji kakao itu. Dean sudah muak melihatnya. Kiri-kanan dia berjalan semuanya obral cokelat. Ada yang dibungkus biasa, ada yang dibungkus dalam kotak berhias pita pink norak, ada yang dijual bersama wine atau ada juga yang sepaket dengan kondom. Papan reklame di pinggir jalan memampang iklan tetek-bengek valentine termasuk cokelat. Bahkan saat dia buka situs porno pun iklan cokelat juga ada! Seperti dia belum cukup melihat cokelat setiap hari saja.

Suaminya itu maniak cokelat. Sampai kadang Dean khawatir kalau Michael akan kena diabetes. Dalam sehari dia bisa menghabiskan 3-4 bungkus cokelat, yang secara teknis sudah melebihi takaran maksimal. Tapi Michael selalu punya 1001 cara untuk mengelak tiap kali Dean protes soal itu. Argument favoritnya adalah ‘cokelat adalah antidepresan’ dan kebiasaan minum Dean, pukulan yang biasanya membungkam Dean untuk beberapa saat.

 

 

Hanya beberapa saat karena bukan Dean Winchester-Shurley namanya kalau angkat bendera putih begitu saja.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean, sejak kapan rak cokelatku punya gembok?”

Michael memicingkan matanya, dia berkacak pinggang di depan konter dapur. Matanya menatap tajam gembok besar yang menghiasi rak gantung berisi cokelat aneka merek dan jenis miliknya.

Yang namanya disebut asyik main Angry Bird sambil tiduran di sofa. Pura-pura tuli dengan panggilan suaminya.

“Dean.”

Bodo amat. Sebentar lagi dia naik level.

“ _Dean_.”

“ _Shit,”_ Dean mengumpat pelan. Burung kuningnya salah sasaran.

“ _Dean Winchester-Shurley.”_

Dean mengumpat lagi. Kali ini karena Michael memanggil nama lengkapnya. Suaminya hanya menggunakan nama lengkapnya dalam dua kondisi: 1) Lagi sayang-sayangnya, 2) Mulai gondok.

“Apa sih?” Dean mengintip dari punggung sofa. Balik menatap Michael yang berdiri di samping _open pantry_.

Michael menyilangkan tangan di dada. “Kenapa rak cokelatku digembok, Dean?

“ _Geez, Mike-_ “

“ _Don’t ‘geez, Mike’ me.”_

Dean memutar matanya. Ini pasti akan berakhir dengan debat dramatis. Pelan-pelan dia bangun dari sofa, menyeimbangkan diri sebentar sebelum loncat-loncat kecil ke dapur. Sesekali dia berpegangan pada perabot atau dinding supaya tidak jatuh.

Michael mengernyit. “Kenapa tidak memakai kaki palsumu?”

Dean mencengkram tepi meja makan, dia lalu menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana. “Malas,” sahutnya cuek.

“Alasan macam apa itu?”

“Kan sudah kubilang, _malas_. Itu alasan yang valid. Lagipula aku sedang tidak kemana-mana kok hari ini.”

“Valid dari mana.”

“Oh sudahlah. Kukira kita mau bicara hati ke hati soal konsumsi narkobamu,” ujar Dean.

Michael mengernyit. “Maksudmu konsumsi cokelatku,” koreksinya.

Dean menggeleng. “ _Nah_. Aku bilang narkoba. Benda itu jelas zat adiktif yang berbahaya,” ujarnya serius.

Michael menatap suaminya tak percaya. “ _Really, Dean?_ Apa ini karena peraturan alkohol kita? Karena kuingatkan kalau kau sedang dalam masa penyem-“

“Hush, Mike,” potong Dean. “Adiksimu itu parah. Charlie bilang padaku kalau konsumsi maksimal cokelat perhari adalah 100 gram, sementara kau bisa sampai tiga kali lipat. Oh, _and don’t give me that ‘anti-depressan bullshit_.’”

“ _But it is_.”

Dean melotot. “Apa psikiatermu bilang begitu? Karena aku bersumpah akan menuntutnya jika iya.”

“Dean….” Michael menghela nafas. Dia melonggarkan dasinya dan hati-hati bersandar pada _open pantry_. “Aku _memang_ suka cokelat, oke? Lama sebelum aku mulai depresi dan sebagainya. Cokelat selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik, terutama jika stress menyerang. _So sue me –oh, no. sue you, because you marry me and you shoulda know it._ ”

“Aku tahu kok,” balas Dean. “Cuma ya harus ada takarannya kan. Lama-lama kau bisa kena diabetes atau obesitas tahu.”

Michael mengangkat alisnya. “Takaran? _That’s rich, Dean. Coming from you_.”

Oh, bagus. Sekarang dia bawa-bawa kebiasaan minum Dean. Pintar.

“Seperti katamu tadi, aku sedang dalam masa penyembuhan adiksiku,” balas Dean galak. “Tidak sepertimu yang makan cokelat seperti orang kesetanan-“

“Aku tidak begitu!”

“-dan jelas-jelas kecanduan. Kebanyakan makan cokelat itu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu juga! Kau bisa kena radang! Atau obesitas! Dan kau juga _bisa makin depresi_.”

Si veteran melotot pada suaminya, sementara yang dipelototi tercengang mendengar omelan Dean.

Michael mengerjap. “Kau membawa masalah cokelatku ke psikiatermu?” Ujarnya tak percaya.

“Ya iyalah, dasar bego!” Rasanya Dean ingin membenturkan kepala Michael ke meja. “Memangnya psikiatermu tidak mempermasalahkan ini??”

Michael menunduk. “Aku tidak bilang,” akunya pelan. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. “Lagipula kukira itu bukan masalah. Jadi yah…”

“ _Geez, Mike_.” Dean geleng-geleng kepala. “Pokoknya kau ganti psikiater ke Charlie. Tinggalkan saja Dokter Johnson. Kita harus punya dokter yang sama!”

“Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ganti supaya sama denganku,” ujar Michael keki. “Aku sudah jadi pasiennya Hannah sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu.”

“Dan aku jadi pasiennya Charlie sejak pulang dari Afghanistan!” balas Dean tidak mau kalah. “Lagipula Johnson terlalu kaku. Aku tidak suka.” Dokter Hannah Johnson memang seperti langit dan bumi dengan Dokter Chalie Bradbury yang ceria layaknya sinar mentari.

“Itu namanya profesionalisme, Dean,” ujar Michael datar.

“Terserah. Pokoknya kita harus satu dokter.”

Michael menghela nafas berat. “Ya sudah. Nanti kita cari penyelesaiannya kalau begitu.”

Dean _menatapnya,_ jelas tidak puas dengan jawaban Michael. Tapi akhirnya dia tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dia memutar matanya, lalu berdiri dan loncat-loncat kecil menuju spot kesukaannya di ruang tamu sambil menggumamkan ancaman kepada Michael.

Setelah yakin Dean menghilang dari pandangan. Michael membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan dua kunci pas.

 

Saatnya mempraktikan keahlian yang diajarkan Lucifer waktu itu.

**Author's Note:**

> edemi apa gue beneran pengasup tunggal michean di seluruh fandom
> 
> i'm shook. i really am
> 
>  
> 
> eniwei saya tau ini bukan hari valentine but fuck it, i do what i want  
> dan saya emang gak kreatif nentuin judul lmao


End file.
